Wedding Catastrophe
by LizBethy
Summary: It's the day of Usagi and Mamoru's wedding day! But nothing is going right. Come see the Chaos of Rei fixing last minute things to Usagi's Killer Hangover to Mamoru's Woman Problem to Trunks' suicide attempt. TrunksUsagi


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z Characters do not belong to me nor am I making any money off of them. Damn.

* * *

**Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino Invite You To **

**Usagi Tsukino **

**And**

**Mamoru Chiba **

**In a ceremony of Holy Matrimony **

**At 2:00 pm**

**June 20th Two Thousand and Four**

**---**

8:31 am

Usagi grumbled and rolled over. What a headache she had, it felt as if a thousand little rabid Luna's were running around in her head telling her about a Senshi meeting she was late for. Bright morning light was filtering through her curtains and across her eyes causing her head to throb even more. Damn Luna, she thought to herself as she cracked open an eye to reveal a maroon comforter and dark brown night stand with a un-Luna looking alarm clock. Usagi's eyes shot open. What? Oh yeah, we rented rooms in the Playa de la Luna Hotel, because I'm getting married today at two! Usagi thought giddily and rolled out of bed and was hit by freezing cold air-conditioned air. She looked down and gaped in shock.

I'm naked.

She looked back at the bed and shrieked, but quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Trunks Briefs, Mamoru's best friend from America, was lying in the bed.

Asleep...

Naked.

Events from last night slammed into Usagi's brain. Minako hosted her bachelorette party; there was lots of drinking margaritas, dancing... and yes, good sex with Trunks.

Oh shit!

---

8:44 am

Rei was never a very patient person. Ares knew why she decided to become a wedding planner. She did love weddings; the dresses, the flowers, the dancing, the cake, and watching two people who loved each other unite. She had been honored, nay, thrilled to plan her best friend Usagi's wedding, and worked to make sure everything was perfect.

But it was not.

"What? The fish for the wedding aren't out of the WATER YET? Why don't you get them out before I come down there and throw you in to retrieve those damn fish with your teeth!" Rei screamed into her cell phone.

Minako paced nearby glancing at her watch. Minako, the maid of honor, had decided to help Rei in her task by being Rei's assistant. Not only was it her job, but also she loved Usagi dearly. Now the blonde was prey under Rei's fiery glare.

"What do you mean she's not in her room?" Rei asked coldly.

"I mean, Usagi was not in her room this morning." Minako fidgeted nervously in front of the Senshi of Fire.

"Well, find her!"

Minako nodded and ran off.

---

8:57 am

Minako didn't find Usagi. Instead she found Trunks.

Trunks was the sanest person Minako had ever met. He was the heir to the prestigious Capsule Corporation, and very intelligent. He could have a conversation, a real conversation, where topics of interest are discussed, with Ami and actually understand the Genius! He was also nicely built, with lots of muscles, and had ice blue eyes and light purple hair. In a word, he was gorgeous.

Intelligent.

Level headed.

And about to leap of a forty story hotel.

"Trunks, please! Get down from there!" Minako begged.

"Why? I have nothing to live for!" Trunks called back. He was perched on the railing of the roof and stared down at the morning traffic.

Makoto sighed in disgust. She was one of the bridesmaids, along with Ami and Naru, and one hell of an impatient woman. "Trunks, get your ass down here before the biggest wedding of the millennium's best man is splattered on the pavement in front of Tokyo's finest hotel!" Makoto barked.

"No thanks. Why live when what I want is lost to the wind?" He answered tragically.

Makoto sighed in disgust. "Minako, find Usagi while I talk to Mr. Lament here."

Minako nodded and ran off, heading towards Mamoru's room to see if the girl had spent the night with him.

"What do you mean Usagi is missing?" Trunks asked turning to Makoto.

Makoto snorted. "Duh, she wasn't in her room this morning and no one knows where she is!" She called up to him.

Trunks leaped down to her side. "Well? Let's find her!"

---

9:11 am

Minako came to a halt in front of Mamoru's suite. She banged on the door. "Mamoru? I know you're in there! I don't care if Usagi's in there with you, just let me in!"

The door opened to reveal Mamoru in sweat pants and a white t-shirt. "Minako!"

"Is Usagi in there? Because we can't find—"

"Minako!" Mamoru burst into tears and hugged the small Senshi of Love.

"Uh, Mamoru, why are you hugging—"

"I can't do it!"

"What?" Minako asked shoving the taller man off of her.

"I can't marry Usagi!"

---

9:26 am

"There she is!" Makoto pointed to her best friend collapsed in front of her door clad in only a white robe with blue letters reading "Playa de la Luna" on the front.

"Usagi?" Makoto asked as she hauled her friend up. Trunks studied her worriedly.

"Whaaaaa?" Usagi slurred, blinked and passed out on Makoto's shoulder.

"I guess she drank a little too much last night." Makoto shook her head.

Trunks opened the room door and the three filed in. Actually, Usagi was dragged in unconscious.

---

9:30 am

Ami and Naru sat on the alter in the Crystal Ballroom, the biggest ballroom the hotel had, and the decorations were all laid out. Over one thousand white chairs were set up and pink ribbons decorated the end chair in the aisle. Blue and yellow roses were in vases everywhere. Hundreds of blue and yellow roses. Everywhere.

"Think Rei will notice?" The red head asked in her New Yorker accent.

Ami swallowed and turned to the bridesmaid. "There is a small chance—"

"WHAT THE HELL?" A loud voice shrieked from the back of the room. Rei ran up to the two girls. "What is this?" She asked gesturing to all the roses.

Naru and Ami both shrugged.

"We are supposed to have WHITE and PINK roses! WHITE AND PINK!" Rei shrieked and pulled out her cell phone and dialed the florist's number. She glared darkly at the nearest vase as she waited. "Hello? Mario? Hello! Yes, it's Rei. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Naru and Ami both winced.

---

9:33 am

Minako sat in the chair in Mamoru's suite. It was a very nice room, large and spacious with a mini bar and huge TV and a bathroom with a tub large enough for five. Why didn't I get a room like this? After all, I am the maid of honor! I deserve what is honorary. Minako huffed. She was supposed to be listening to Mamoru talk about his problems.

"I've always wanted to be an actor. On stage, doing plays." Mamoru started.

"Usagi would be very supportive—"

"But kings of the earth aren't actors!"

"I don't see why not—"

"Kings of the earth are doctors! Lawyers! KINGS!"

"You did finish medical school and you're working at Tokyo General—"

"Kings, when they are married, aren't gay either." Mamoru stopped pacing and looked down at Minako.

"WHAT?" Minako screeched.

---

9:38 am

"Usagi? Usa? What is the capital of Japan?" Makoto asked her friend as she regained some conscious.

"I'm sorry Miss H, I left my frog in the Volkswagen." Usagi replied.

"Definitely too much liquor." Trunks nodded. "We should cancel the wedding."

"We are NOT canceling Usagi's wedding! This will work!" Makoto held up a strong herb to Usagi's nose.

"Ewy! Something smells like Mamoru's bathroom!" Usagi mumbled and opened up her eyes.

"Mamoru's...bathroom?" Makoto asked horrified.

"Makoto! Trunks? Am I still in your room?" Usagi asked hazily.

"Why would she be in your room?" Makoto asked narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Well, that's an interesting question, really—"

"We had sex silly!" Usagi giggled.

"WHAT?"

---

9:45 am

"Rei, threatening the poor man's life with a fiery death might have been a bit much." Ami tried to reason with Rei as she stalked darkly through the hotel. They came into the bar and found Motoki muttering into a glass of gin.

"Motoki? Whad'ya doin'?" Naru asked glancing cautiously at the glass. "Isn't it a little early to take advantage of the open bar?"

"I should be the best man! I've known Mamoru years longer than this Trunks guy!" Motoki began.

Rei rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this! Naru, Ami, deal with this nut case!" She stomped out of the bar to find someone to vent her rage at.

"Nut case? Who she calling a nut case?" Motoki growled.

"Rei is a bit stressed." Ami filled in.

"Anyways, I have supported Mamoru through thick and thin! I supported him in going to America. America! No one comes back from America, and yet I supported him. I was his best friend all through his years at Tokyo University. While he's in America, he meets his roommate Trunks, suave, perfect little Trunks who STEALS my best friend and takes my job as best man!"

Naru and Ami glanced at each other. How we're they getting out of this one?

---

9:49 am

"You're ... gay?" Minako asked slowly after digesting the news.

"It all started in America, I would go to clubs, and I got hit on, by men. At first I was appalled. Then I liked it. I even had a few boyfriends, and when I came back to Tokyo I saw Usagi and I figured it was a phase, because Usagi is really good if you know what I mean. My phase was probably from eating all that McDonalds and pizza. Then I was at a bar a few weeks ago and it started again. And now... I can't even think about having sex with Usagi because she doesn't, hasn't..."

"Doesn't have a dick?" Minako supplied while bubbling in anger.

"Exactly!"

"We have a problem." Minako sighed.

---

9:55

Makoto was lost. She didn't know what to do. Usagi had sex with Trunks. Trunks was in love with Usagi. Usagi... well, Usagi was wasted and incoherent at the moment.

"Why? How? When? Where?" Makoto prodded Trunks.

"Why, well, look at her! She's beautiful! How, I think you know how. When, last night, and where, in my room." Trunks told her guiltily.

"Yesss... Trunks was very good too!" Usagi giggled. "Better much than Mamoru!"

Trunks flushed. "Really? Because you were—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Makoto stood up. "Usagi, you are getting married in," she paused to look at the clock, "Hours! And you, Trunks, are the best man! You can't do this! Think of Mamoru!"

"I don't want to marry Mamoru!" Usagi pouted. "I want bunnies!"

"And the bride is about as much use as a potato chip with the silver crystal!"

---

10:01

"Have you talked to Mamoru about your feelings?" Ami asked while trying to take the drink away from Motoki.

"Of course not! I'm trying to be supportive!" Motoki cried.

"Toughen up Motoki, look at me! I've been Usagi's friend a helluva lot longer than Minako! And do you see me cryin' my eyes out in a bar? No! I'm getting on with my life." Naru reasoned.

"This is different, I was Mamoru's best friend since grade school."

"So I was too to Usagi."

"Mamoru told be about his first time."

"Usagi told me too."

"Mamoru and I used to go out to the communications tower and get so drunk that we threw beer cans off the top."

"Usagi and I used to go to clubs and get men so horny that we'd have to beat them off with sticks and then tell them that we were men."

"This is getting disgusting." Ami made a face of disgust.

---

10:11

Rei barged through the kitchen door, following the main chef. "The fish had arrived, ma'am." He gestured to the crates three men were bringing in through the back kitchen door.

"Good." Rei smiled, happy that something was going right today, now she had to deal with that florist...

"You can't even tell that they are three weeks old, eh?" The chef joked.

Rei choked. "WHAT? THREE WEEKS OLD? WHY THE HELL AREN'T THEY FRESH?" Rei screamed.

"The fisheries are having a slow season." The chef shrugged.

"We can't give our guests rotten fish! Change the damn menu!" Rei cried and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Rei, there you are!" Haruka greeted.

"Haruka, where have you been?" Rei growled.

"Take it easy Rei, I'm just one of the groomsmen, not the bride."

"You missed the rehearsal dinner last night! Find Ami to find out what you are doing!" Rei hissed.

"Aren't I just walking down the aisle?" Haruka asked.

"You would like to THINK so, wouldn't you?" Rei barked. "Now FIND AMI!"

"I think she's a little stressed." Michiru commented.

"Maybe it's got something to do with the honeymoon flight being cancelled." Haruka shrugged. "Typhoon season in Hawaii."

---

10:18

"WE'VE ONLY GOT FOUR HOURS! WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING AROUND?" Rei shouted.

Yuuichirou looked up at his rather irate girlfriend. "Relax honey, I got everything set up." He gestured to all of his DJ equipment. "Everything is smooth."

"Except one minor problem." Rei had a vein pulsing with anger on her forehead.

"What?"

"You set up in the WRONG BALLROOM! You are in Crystal Nights Ballroom, you are SUPPOSED to be in Crystal Ballroom!" Rei seethed.

"Whoops! My bad, I'll get that fixed now." Yuuichirou grinned and gave Rei a small peck on the cheek. "Relax, this whole thing will be over in four hours." He reassured.

---

10:24

"I did meet this great guy two nights ago, he offered me a chance to be in a musical, and he's a great kisser—"

"Mamoru, would'ja shut up for a minute! I think I'm going to puke." Minako shook her head. "You've been cheating on Usagi... with men. I think we need to talk to her." Minako stood.

"But what do I say? Hi Usako, let's break up because I'm gay!"

"Sounds good to me, now let's move!" Minako pushed Mamoru into the hallway.

"At least let me get dressed." Mamoru whined.

"Fine. Fine." Minako ushered him back into the room.

---

10:29

"Don't you think I should have taken a shower first?" Mamoru whined as Minako marched him down the hallway.

"Minako! There you are! Where HAVE you been?" Rei shouted as she spotted the two walking down the hallway. Well, Minako was dragging Mamoru by the hem of his shirt and Mamoru was clutching onto the ice machine at the end of the hallway.

"We've been discussing his idiosyncrasies." Minako answered and tugged harder, sending both of then sprawling in the middle of the hallway.

Rei shook her head at the spectacle. "The hairdresser just called, they said Usagi isn't there yet, wasn't it your job to find her and watch her? You ARE the Maid of Honor." Rei pointed out icily.

"Yeah, well right now I'm being the best man. Makoto is looking for Usagi with Trunks... if she convinced him to not jump off the roof." Minako told her boss as she shoved Mamoru off of her.

Rei shook her head. "If he commits suicide, I'll kill him. Although, that might make Motoki happy and get his chance at being the best man." Rei mused.

"Rei, if he commits suicide, then he'll be dead already, and you won't be able to kill him." Minako pointed out.

"Shut up Minako! And get Mamoru off my leg! What the hell are you doing?" Rei took her clipboard and started to beat Mamoru over the head with it.

"Minako is making me see Usagi." He sobbed into her leg.

Rei gasped. "WHAT? The bride and groom CANNOT SEE EACH OTHER! Not until Usagi is walking down the aisle!" Rei screeched and dragged Mamoru to his feet. "Now go find your groomsmen!" She ordered.

"But I'm ga—"

"NOW!" Rei hollered.

---

10:33

"She's unconscious." Yvette, the hairdresser for the bride, bridesmaids, maid of honor, flower girl, and one groomsman, commented idly and stared at the blonde sprawled in a chair snoring.

"Yeah... that's why we're late." Makoto scratched the back of her head and laughed uneasily.

Yvette tilted her head and examined the incapacitated bride. "I guess we start with the bridesmaids then?" She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Makoto looked around the salon. Only her and Usagi were there. "You have a phone?"

---

10:35

Ami nearly fell out of her chair when her purse began playing Ode to Joy. She scrambled for her cell phone, eager to not listen to Naru and Motoki argue over who was the better friend or whatever.

"Dr. Mizuno." She answered.

"AMI!" She winced as the voice exploded out of the phone. "Where the HELL are you? And Naru? And Michiru? And Minako? And Haruka? And Hotaru?" Makoto seethed over the phone.

Ami glanced at her watch. "Oh no! We're late!" She gasped.

"YA THINK?" Makoto hollered in response.

"Sorry Makoto, we'll be right over." Ami hung up before Makoto could yell anymore. "Naru! We have to go! We're late for our hair appointment!"

"Mamoru and I used to eat dirt together!"

"Usagi and I used to suck on the same TEETHING toy!"

"Uh... Naru?" Ami interrupted.

"Right. We'll continue this later Motoki! Right now I have to go get my BRIDESMAID hair done."

"Yeah, and I have to go get my GROOMSMAN tuxedo."

Ami sighed and shook her head.

---

10:40

Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru walked into the salon on the second floor of the Playa de la Luna. Makoto was tapping her toe and glaring. "What took YOU three so long?" She demanded.

"Whoa! Settle down now, you're acting like Rei!" Haruka held up in hands in defense.

"We're only ten minutes late!" Michiru explained.

"No, you are forty minutes LATE!"

"Oh... Oops?"

"Get over there before I Thunderclap Zap you over there!"

Hotaru giggled and skipped over to Yvette, who was currently working on Ami's hair. Naru was still seething about not being the maid of honor, Minako was glancing from Usagi to her magazine and shaking her head and sighing. Usagi was still sleeping in her chair and drooling.

"We're screwed." Makoto sighed.

---

10:59

"Here we have the finest beef in all of Japan!" The head chef held up a slab of dripping red meat.

Rei visible blanched. "Good for ... the meat. Now do NOT wave that thing around." She sighed happily. At least one thing was going right. The menu had been changed from fish to sirloin. Anyone that had a problem with that could be shoot upon complaint with a fire arrow.

---

11:10

Rei was chucking blue and yellow roses at a small Italian looking man. "PINK and WHITE! How did you get these confused?"

"I am truly sorry Ma'am, but I though that the Tsukino and Chiba wedding was in the Crystal Nights Ballroom." He explained.

Rei raised an eyebrow.

"I show you!"

Mario led the furious, short-tempered wedding planner out of the Crystal ballroom to the Crystal Nights Ballroom. Yuuichirou was still repacking his equipment with the help of a few friends. The whole room was covered in pink and white roses and petals scattered on the aisle and across the rows of white chairs.

"This looks like it should be Usagi's room." Rei commented.

"I thought it was! That man, Yuuichirou, told me so." The Italian man shrugged.

Rei closed her eyes and counted to ten. She let a small sigh and turned around. "Where's the hotel manager? Oh, Yuuichirou!" Rei called across the huge room. "Don't pack up your stuff, we're having the wedding in this room!"

Yuuichirou blinked and sighed. "Ah man, you could have told me sooner!"

---

11:26

"Hey Mamoru... what are you doing?"

Mamoru froze and turned around to see his best man Trunks. "Hey, man! What's up? I was just... enjoying the view?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You're enjoying the view of the fire escape? What, you got cold feet or something?" Trunks asked bitterly. Maybe he should have just let Mamoru leave, and then he could comfort Usagi... once she sobered up.

"Trunks, I have a confession to make." Mamoru sighed and sat on the windowsill, and he still had one leg out the window.

"No time man, the tailor wants to get some last tweaking down, and we're late already." 'and perhaps they'll ruin the tux so the wedding will be postponed'.

"But it's an important confession."

Trunks sighed. 'Time for the Best Man speech to convince him why he should get married.' "Look, Mamoru, you have nothing to worry about. Usagi is... Usagi is the best woman on the entire planet, and you get to marry her. You'll have a splendid life and beautiful kids and–"

"Trunks, I appreciate you telling me all this, and Usagi is the most perfect girl in the world and I know our kids would be cute. And there lies the problem." Mamoru sighed.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What problem?"

"The Woman problem."

"The Woman problem?"

"Yes."

There was a very awkward pause as Mamoru picked lint of his pants and Trunks tried to use all his practical knowledge to find a woman problem.

"I'm not following you."

"Trunks"

"Yes?"

"You remember when I used to always go clubbing when we were in college?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Trunks, the reason I never asked you to go with me because ... they were gay bars."

"...Oh. OH. Well then, The Woman Problem. The Non Man Problem."

"Yeah."

Mamoru sighed.

"Hey, Mamoru?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel if I married Usagi instead?"

–--

11:48

"She's unconscious." Rei stated as she frowned at Usagi's slumped form in an uncomfortable hairdresser chair.

"We know. But trust me, this is better than the babbling she was doing earlier." 'And to keep her mouth shut about Trunks.' Makoto thought dryly and hoped that Trunks was really helping Mamoru with his tux and not attempting to push him out a window or anything along those homicidal lines.

"The wedding is in two and a half hours."

"Yes." Ami nodded as she checked her watch. "Exactly two and a half hours."

The Senshi took a step back as they watched the vein pulse grotesquely from Rei's forehead.

"How is my baby girl on her wedding day?" Ikuko breezed into the salon in a cheery good mood smiling happily with Usagi's two grandmothers behind her. "Now I hope she hasn't started the water works, I know it's an important– Usagi? Why is she asleep in a chair?" Ikuko blinked down at her daughter.

"Uh... She's mediating. To relax. Herself. Wedding jitters therapy. Ya know." Naru fibbed horribly why the Senshi tried to look innocent.

"Oh." Ikuko hesitated. "Well, we'll be back shortly then. I want to take a peek at the cake."

Ikuko waved as she and the two older women walked out of the salon.

"Oh ZEUS we're screwed." Makoto moaned and fell into the chair beside Usagi.

"Watch the hair! Or you will be!" Rei barked.

Makoto sat up at once.

Hotaru giggled from underneath Yvette's hair administration.

–--

11:59

"Mamoru! Trunks! I thought you two would never show!" Motoki sighed in relief as the two men walked in to the small tuxedo shop fifteen minutes from the hotel. "If I were the best man, I'd make sure we'd be on time." Motoki muttered darkly.

"What's that Motoki?"

"Nothing, Mamoru!" Motoki smiled innocently.

"This tux is itchy." Shingo complained from his spot in front fo the three way mirror while the tailor worked on him.

"Where's Haruka?" Trunks looked around from the groomswoman.

"Her hair appointment is running late."

"Usagi still unconscious?" Trunks asked.

"Apparently so." Motoki shrugged.

"Usagi's unconscious?" Mamoru asked clueless to the events of the day.

"Drank too much." Trunks filled him in.

"Ah. She never did have a very good tolerance for drinking." Mamoru commented as he pulled a tux off the near by rolling rack. "Guess I'll try it on then."

"Mamoru, that's Trunks' tux! You're is the one with the silver vest and tie."

"I know. Change of plans."

"WHAT?" Motok,i Shingo, and the tailor all shouted.

"Well, Mamoru's gay, and I'm in love with Usagi. So we decided to switch places." Trunks explained and Mamoru nodded.

They were met with blank stares.

"You're gay?" Shingo asked.

"Rei's gonna kill you for messing up her wedding." The tailor commented. He'd already been threatened a fiery death from her earlier in the day.

"Does Usagi know this?" Motoki asked.

Trunks and Mamoru blinked at each other.

"Man, I knew we forgot something."

–!–

12:12

Usagi woke up in the most horrifying way known to womankind. Inside a hair dryer with a hangover.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi screeched and nearly burned herself. She slid out of the chair and clutched her head.

"Oh Selene... I died and now I'm in Hell." She sobbed.

"Usagi! You're awake!" Makoto cried in relief. Rei wasn't going to kill her now for encouraging her to drink all those margaritas last night.

"What? Where am I?" Usagi looked around to see her friends peering down at her.

"Thank Ares! The wedding is saved!" Rei dropped to her knees and praised towards the sky.

"Wedding?" Usagi asked confused until it dawned on her for a second time that day. "I'm getting married!"

"Yes, to Mamoru." Ami reminded. She wasn't positive Usagi was fully functioning.

"Um... is it too late to call that off?" Usagi asked meekly.

The room fell silent.

Rei's eye twitched. "What?" She asked in a dead calm voice.

"Well, Rei, you see... last night I kinda... sleptwithtrunks...."

"I don't care what you did last night because you are GETTING MARRIED! I spent a year and four months PLANNING this wedding! I don't care if you get it annulled tomorrow but **YOU. ARE. GETTING. MARRIED. TODAY**."four veins were pulsing on Rei's forehead and her right eye was twitching madly. A ball of fire appeared over her shoulder and danced in horrid glee.

Usagi nodded quickly and scrambled to her feet. "Okay." She agreed. Usagi really didn't want to make a trip to the intensive care unit of the hospital.

"Wait, you slept with Trunks? That hunk from America?" Naru questioned.

"His best man?" Haruka asked.

Usagi nodded meekly.

"He is hot." Minako mused.

"But you slept with him?" Ami shook her head.

"Is he better than Mamoru?" Naru asked curiously.

"TONS!" Usagi responded enthusiastically, and then her headache came back with a vengeance. "Selene, anyone got some Tylenol?"

Michiru pulled out a bottle from her purse and gave her four small pills. Usagi swallowed them dry and winced as they went down painfully.

"So what's the change of heart?" Ami asked curiously.

Usagi sighed and sat in one of the chairs. "I don't think I was ever in love with Mamoru, I was in love with the idea of him... and last night I realized it when I was with Trunks. Trunks is... he's everything I've wanted in a man, he's nice, funny, incredibly smart... and well, damn good looking and has tons of money. And he's strong. Really strong."

"And he's got a deep voice." Minako added.

"Oooh! And his arms! I could stare at his arms for hours at a time." Makoto started to drool.

"Poor Mamoru is going to be heart broken." Ami sighed and shook her head.

Minako snorted. "I'm sure he'll be fine." She replied dryly.

"Okay, okay, enough with the drama. Yvette, would you please finish up on everyone's hair? We've got a schedule to keep!" Rei barked. The girls mock saluted and scrambled back into their designated chairs. Usagi went back under the hair dryer, she marveled that Yvette could style her hair while she was unconscious.

–!--

12:31

"Trunks! Trunksy! Ooh! And Mamoru!!"

Trunks skidded to a halt as he heard his mother's voice echo behind him. Mamoru stopped as well and turned to face the friendly older woman that put up with him when he was still in college.

"Mrs. Briefs!" Mamoru smiled and waved.

"Hey mom, what are you doing here so early?" Trunks asked.

"Early? There's only an hour and a half before the wedding." Bulma gestured to the clock hanging in the hotel lobby. Vegeta stood behind her with a scowl on his face and sneering at all the humans and Bra was fixing her hair and make up and appeared incredibly bored.

"An hour and a half? Crap. We gotta get moving." Trunks checked his wrist watch to confirm. Mamoru nodded in agreement. "Um... Mom, do you want to make sure you're sitting in the front row, please?" Trunks suggested nervously.

"It would really mean a lot to me." Mamoru nodded in agreement.

Bulma's eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh... Oh Mamoru! That's so sweet!" She gushed and hugged the much taller man to her.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in the background.

Bra shrugged.

Trunks smiled nervously. "Well... we gotta go... Bye Mom, Bra, Dad!" He called as he dragged Mamoru away from his mother.

Five minutes later Trunks and Mamoru were standing outside of the salon debating about how they were going to go about their plan. Trunks was nervous. Incredibly nervous. Super nervous. And Mamoru was happy. Deliriously happy. Extreme happy.

"We can't just go in and be like 'Hey Usagi, guess what? You're marrying me instead'." Trunks argued.

"Why not? It's best not to use big words with Usagi, she loses attention fast." Mamoru shrugged.

Trunks smirked. "Maybe when you're the subject of the conversation."

"Hey! Look man, I don't have to let you marry Usagi, she is after all, my fiancee, but look at me being the nice guy and letting you marry my girl." Mamoru glared.

"You don't like girls." Trunks pointed out.

"That's beside the point. The point is–"

"What are you two doing out here?" Haruka asked as she leaned in the doorway.

Trunks and Mamoru stopped arguing and turned to face the only girl groomsman.

"We could ask you the same thing, why aren't you getting your tux fitted?" Mamoru took a defensive stance.

Trunks responded before Haruka could yell at Mamoru for being an idiot. "We need to talk to Usagi. Now."

"Don't you know the tradition? The groom cannot see the bride before the wedding." Haruka looked smug.

"In that case, I'll stay out here and Mamoru can talk to her." Trunks responded with a glare.

"What?" Haruka stood up straight and looked at the two men before her.

"Trunks is right, the groom will stay out here and I'll go in there." Mamoru smiled in a not so pleasant way.

Haruka narrowed her eyes. "You think you're being funny?"

"Can we please talk to Usagi?" Trunks asked desperately.

"... Fine. Wait here." Haruka walked back into the salon. Trunks fidgeted nervously in the hallway and Mamoru grinned happily.

A few moments later Usagi came out with a towel over her hair. Trunks was so happy to see her that he failed to notice the nine girls squished beside the door trying to be inconspicuous. "Yes?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Why do you have a towel on your head?" Mamoru asked curiously.

"So you don't see my hairdo." She told him. "You know the rules, no seeing the bride in her outfit sooo... yeah." Her gaze flickered between Mamoru and Trunks.

Trunks cleared his throat. "Usagi, we both are here to ask you a question. This is an important question that could make or break this poor soul into a thousand tiny pieces, so I beg you to be gentle. Usagi, after our wonderful night last night, I am curious to know if you will be willing to... to... to... if you'll be willing to–"

"Good God Trunks!" Mamoru threw his hands up in the air. "Usagi, I'm gay, Trunks is in love with you, will you marry Trunks instead of me?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Marry ... Trunks?"

The two men nodded. Trunks looked like death walking he was so nervous.

"Oh Selene! YES!" Usagi cried vigorously and leaped into Trunks's arms. Trunks laughed happily before leaning down to kiss the love of his life. Mamoru sighed in relief and smiled happily.

"HOLD IT!" Rei stepped out of the salon.

Trunks and Usagi separated looking sheepish. "Yes?" Trunks asked nervously.

Rei sighed and shook her head. "You both owe me big." She growled. "I've got less than an hour and a half to do some rearranging." She sighed. "You better be glad that you and I are best friends."

"Thank you Rei!" Usagi bounced and hugged her friend tightly.

"Now get you little butt back in that salon and finish up. You two can see each other on the aisle." Rei ordered. The group dissipated as the girls went back into the salon and the two men left for the tux shop again.

---

1: 19

"Hey Mom, Dad, Bra." Trunks greeted his family. They were sitting in the Hotel Bar waiting for the ceremony to start seating. Trunks and Mamoru had taken care of their tuxes and switched bow ties and cummerbunds.

"Hello dear." Bulma greeted her son.

"I have great news for everyone." Trunks grinned nervously. "I'm getting married."

"Oh, how sweet! Did you fall for one of Usagi's bridesmaids? Which one? Shame on you for not introducing her to us before you decided this." Bulma smiled at her son.

"When?" Bra asked curiously.

"Well, that's the thing. You have met her mom, and well, it's Usagi."

He was greeted with three blank stares. He laughed nervously.

"Well, Mamoru is gay and Usagi and I kinda fell in love the other day, so, Mamoru and I switched places." He laughed nervously.

"..."

---

1:23

"Mrs. Tsukino! Mr. Tsukino!" Rei greeted.

"Rei, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ikuko! You're practically family." Ikuko smiled up at Rei. They were already sitting and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"Well, Ikuko, Um... I have some news for you on Usagi and Mamoru." Rei began.

Kenji snorted. "That sly dirtbag, I bet he's backing out of the wedding. Like the slime he is." Kenji glowered.

Rei laughed nervously. "Funny story, actually kinda similar to that... You see, Mamoru is gay. And Trunks, Mamoru's best man, loves Usagi, so they switched places."

"Trunks? The heir to Capsule Corp?" Kenji asked eagerly.

"Oh my." Ikuko gasped.

"The Billionaire?" Usagi's grandmother questioned.

"You all are okay with this?" Rei asked cautiously.

"As long as Usagi is happy." Ikuko dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Happy? How could she not be happy? Trunks Briefs is filthy rich!" Kenji grinned.

Rei was just happy that were no problems.

–!--

1.56

The guests that were arriving were informed as the ushers sat them of the change of plans. It's a good thing that Mamoru didn't have any family and his few guests that did arrive were some of his 'associates' that were all to happy that he admitted he was gay. Usagi's gigantic family and humongous amounts of friends filled up the rest of the room and they didn't care as long as Usagi looked great in her wedding dress. And she does.

Which leads us to the end of this tale...

Trunks was fidgeting at the alter, he idly thought that today he had fidgeted more than he had in his entire life. Trunks could see Mamoru standing in the back of the ballroom waiting for the ceremony to start, he wore a larger than life smile that Trunks was getting extremely annoyed with and was tempted to punch him out. Trunks was also feeling slightly guilty that the Sons weren't here, but he figured that he and his family (knowing his mother) would have a mini ceremony once they got back to America.

America! Trunks never got to talk about certain marriage things with Usagi, like where they were going to live? Trunks has to live in America, that's were Capsule Corp is! Oh Kami! He prayed that Usagi wouldn't mind living so far away from Japan. He could always fly her back when she felt homesick. Just the two of them in the air with their arms wrapped around each other...

Trunks was shook out of his fantasy as the music began to play and Hotaru appeared at the end of the aisle. Her dark hair was swept back into a white bow. Her spring rose colored dress reached mid calf in a 'tea length'. All the bridesmaids were in the spring rose color, their dresses a longer version of Hotaru's dress.

After Hotaru came Ami, who was escorted by Shingo, who cleaned up rather well. Ikuko could be heard sniffing as her nearly full grown son walked by. Next came Makoto escorted by a friend of Mamoru's that he met at Tokyo General that Trunks hadn't bothered to retain his name. Makoto was followed by Michiru, who was escorted by Haruka. They smiled cheerfully to some of Usagi's more conservative relatives that were horrified by their relationship. After them came Naru walking with Motoki, who seemed a little happier now that Mamoru wasn't the one getting married. Then came Minako, the maid of honor, walking with Mamoru, the best man.

Trunks watched Minako take her place beside Naru before glancing back at the aisle wondering how many more girls would have to come down before he got to see his beautiful Usagi.

Kami.

His heart stopped as he saw the vision that Usagi made. She was beautiful, gorgeous, perfect in so many ways. Her long golden curls were sculpted into a bun with several escaping curling tendrils falling down her back and framing her face. She had touches of glitter around her eyes and her luscious lips were a soft shade of pink. The pink matched the pink that was accented on her dress. A diamond white wedding dress, with a corset bodice and a flowing skirt.

Their eyes met.

Trunks knew, that instant, in his very soul that this was right. Everything would be right. He and Usagi would have the petty fights that every couple have, but in the end it would always be right, because they were made for each other and he would love her no matter what happened for the rest of his life.

Til' Death do us Part.

---

The End

* * *

WAI! I hope you all enjoyed this story, I've been working and tweaking it on and off for about two years. It's my break away from Anime High giggles I can't believe that it's done! Par-tay! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that you all had fun reading this!

Review please!

LizBethy


End file.
